


Holiday Hallway

by tameable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Sweaters, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tameable/pseuds/tameable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where it's 'deck the hall' not 'deck the halls', a radio gets decorated, and Stiles ends up with a dick drawn on his face. In golden sharpie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Hallway

"Derek! I thought you already had your sweater on. Oh-  ugh-  c'mon," Stiles says as he glares at Derek for not putting his holiday sweater on for the party and tries to hurriedly wrestle his current shirt off and put his sweater on. 

Once the bright red sweater depicting a snowball fight between some snowmen is in place, Stiles brushes a hand over it while grabbing at Derek's fingers. 

Derek, the asshole, just laughs and presses a kiss to Stiles' hair. Even though he's supposed to be mad at Derek for not being ready, Stiles has got to admit the way Derek's eyes crinkle at the edges is adorable. 

Swatting Derek's lips away, Stiles pulls Derek away from the edge of their bed, where the sweater was resting. Hauling Derek out the door and down the stairs to their living room proves to be quite easy, and soon they're smiling and hugging the rest of the pack. 

Kira, bless her, has brought banana bread. Standing off to the side and holding aloft some type of vanilla pudding is Boyd. Though he'd never admit it himself, the dark skinned werewolf was quite the cook. 

Coming over to Derek again, Stiles takes one of Derek's hands in both of his with a muttered,"Idiot, come snuggle with me while we watch Elf."

Obliging his wishes, Derek swings Stiles into his arms to carry him to the couch like he's a damsel in distress. 

"Derek!" Stiles squawks, ever the eloquent one. 

Derek ignores him, placing a kiss to his forehead, and plops him on the couch. 

Though Stiles is still muttering, Derek snuggles up to his side and pulls Stiles into his lap 'to save space for the others, doofus, they're our guests.'

~x~

Lights low, Kira snorts at the couples on the couch who couldn't even stay awake long enough to finish Nightmare Before Christmas. Well, she expects it from Stiles and Derek, but Boyd and Erica? No. 

They're the ones who stay up until everyone  else is asleep, then draws lewd pictures with a sharpie on their cheeks. Erica is, anyway, while Boyd scolds her and doesn't do anything else to stop her. 

Sighing, she walks over to the couch and shakes them awake with a quiet,"Hey. Wakey wakey. Let's leave those two wake up realizing they're bad hosts, okay?" 

Erica blinks blearily up at her and looks over at Stiles and Derek. 

Gaze going back to Kira she says, her voice a tiny bit sleep hoarse,"Okay, as long as I get to make them into masterpieces."

Kira huffs out a,"No."

"Stiles, then?" Erica admonishes. 

"No, Erica, leave them be," Kira replies. 

"Just a few?" Says the blonde. 

Kira hesitates for a moment, glancing at the cuties on the other couch warily, before relenting with an irritated,"One, no more."

~x~

Derek wakes to the soft tune of Santa Baby sounding from the radio in the corner- the one that has now mysteriously acquired sparkling garlands with cheap plastic ornaments hanging from them. 

Feeling a heavy weight on his chest, Derek looks down at a sleeping Stiles. A Stiles who now has a penis drawn in gold sharpie up one side of his face. Shit. 

"Stiles, wake up. Ugh, fuck, we need to wash that off. Stiles, up we go," Derek says, lugging Stiles into his embrace. 

The tips of Stiles' pointy elf shoes drag on the ground. One does, at least. The other is... somewhere. He's actually not exactly sure where. 

Stiles snuffles, before his eyes blink open and he's standing up asking Derek,"What time is it?"

Derek looks at his watch, with it's scuffs and blue sharpie ink marring one side, and replies,"Uhh, almost two in the morning. And you have apparently been used as someone's canvas, as there's a dick all up one side of your face. C'mon, let's scrub that off." 

Stiles blinks stupidly for a moment, then proceeds to exclaim,"Fuck!" And starts pawing at his face. 

Derek laughs and pushes Stiles towards the bathroom to make him sit on the toilet while he wets a washcloth. 

Bringing the cloth up to Stiles' face, Derek rubs his cheek in soft, rythmic circles, all the while pressing kisses into Stiles' neck. 

"Okay, okay, Sourwolf. I think I'm good now!" Stiles says. 

Derek scoffs and grumps that,"There's still a faint trace of gold, let me get it."

Stiles huffs and grabs Derek's elbow in one hand while the other deftly picks the washcloth from the offending hand and tosses it into the sink.

Tugging Derek into the hallway, Stiles hugs him close and starts swaying in a circle to the song making it's way out of the radio, which is now I'll Be Home For Christmas. 

"Dance with me, Derek," Stiles whispers into Derek's shoulder. 

Nuzzling into the space right below Stiles' ear, Derek flows with Stiles in the small oval shape they're making in the hallway they put so many holiday decorations into. It's hard to walk through it without brushing against ribbons. 

Every year, they only decorate one hallway, because according the Stiles it's 'deck the hall, not deck the halls.' Everywhere else has, for the most part, not had a Christas bomb go off. This hallway has been nicknamed the Holiday Hallway because of it. 

And as Stiles and Derek gently swayed to Twelve Days of Christmas and then Silent Night, they forget that Derek has strings trailing from the edge of one sock and that Stiles still hads the faint golden outline of a dick on his face. 

They didn't, however, forget that they loved each other. 

****  
  
  
  



End file.
